Kepingan Hati
by Rikunarita
Summary: Ketika kepingan hati rusak dan tak bisa kembali, Drarry


**Kepingan Hati**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort

_**Warning : SLASH,****maybe**** OOC**  
><em>

_* _**Drarry fic pertamaku mohon kebaikan hatinya . song fic terinspirasi dari lagu Jar of Hearts nya Christina Perry*_  
><em>**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

"Harry, kumohon… Bisakah kita bicara sekali lagi?"

Draco, pria yang sudah meninggalkanku 6 bulan lalu mendadak muncul di depan pintu rumahku di _Godric__'__s__ Hollow._ Rumah yang mulai kutempati setelah berpisah dengan Draco, aku tidak bisa berada di rumah yang kami tempati dulu,terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan disana.

"Draco, aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan seperti yang kubilang saat itu, sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Aku langsung menutup pintu dengan keras, dan terduduk di balik pintu.

Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Untuk apa dia datang lagi? Kenapa dia harus menemuiku lagi? Di saat aku sudah mulai bisa hidup dengan luka yang dia torehkan di hatiku beberapa bulan silam.

_***Enam**__** bulan **__**yang **__**lalu***_

Lagi-lagi aku menghirup parfum yang tidak biasa dari jubah Draco. Untuk kesekian kalinya wangi parfum ini menempel di jubahnya setiap Draco pulang telat ke rumah. Wangi yang khas, seperti wangi mawar liar dan tampaknya digunakan oleh seorang wanita.

Aku tidak ingin mencurigai Draco. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan segala masalah di kementrian. Ditambah dengan orang tuanya yang masih belum menerima hubungan kami. Aku ingin percaya padanya. Namun ada saja ragu yang hinggap di hati ini.

"Hei, _Love_, kau pulang telat lagi hari ini. Ada masalah apa saja di kantor?" Tanyaku pada Draco saat aku menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan wangi parfum yang ada di jubahnya.

"Yah seperti biasa, ada saja penyihir bodoh dan muggle bodoh yang membuat masalah," jawab Draco acuh tak acuh.

Aku masih berusaha bersabar atas sikap Draco yang cuek belakangan ini.

"Tampaknya kau capek sekali. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu rileks?" tanyaku sambil memijat bahunya dan berusaha menggodanya.

"_Later,__Love._ Aku capek sekali. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Draco menghabiskan makanannya lalu langsung menuju kamar kami. Jarang sekali Draco menolak berhubungan intim denganku. Aku makin resah dengan keadaan ini.

Saat aku mendapat tugas di sekitar Diagon Alley, aku melihatnya. Ingin rasanya kupungkiri penglihatanku dan menanamkan dalam hati kalau itu bukan dia, tapi nyatanya itu hanya kebodohan saja, aku melihat Draco sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis—Astoria Greengrass, perempuan yang sempat menjadi pacarnya sebelum Draco dan aku berpacaran.

Aku berdiri kaku menatap mereka dari kejauhan, ingin sekali aku menghampiri mereka, meminta penjelasan dari Draco, meminta Astoria untuk tidak merebut hidupku, karena Draco adalah jantungku. Dan kemudian Draco melihatku. Melihatku yang sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut dan tubuh yang kaku. Ada rasa kaget, bersalah dan kesedihan di wajah itu, dan aku masih tidak sanggup bergerak ketika Draco menghampiriku.

"Harry, biar kujelaskan, tapi tidak di sini. Ikut aku," kata Draco sambil menarik tanganku.

Yang bisa kurasakan hanya sentuhan tangannya. Aku tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi disekelilingku. Mungkin Draco membawaku dengan ber-_apparate_, atau dengan keluar dari Diagon Alley melalui jaringan _floo_, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya sentuhan tangannya saat menggenggam tanganku.

Ternyata dia membawaku ke rumah kami. Rumah yang sudah kami tinggali selama dua tahun. Ternyata sudah dua tahun—Bukan. Bukan SUDAH dua tahun, tapi BARU dua tahun kami tinggal bersama. Kami duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga, dengan dia yang masih menggenggam tanganku dan menatap wajahku.

"Harry, maaf... Aku—" hanya itu yang dia katakan, tapi aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa, _Love_? Maaf karena tadi tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Greengrass? Maaf karena dia memaksamu berciuman dengannya? Maaf karena adegan tadi membuatku salah paham? Tidak usah minta maaf, itu bukan salahmu. Aku yakin dia memaksamu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak marah. Kita bisa langsung melupakannya. Benar? Benar bukan, Draco? Kita bisa kembali seperti biasa. Kau pasti lapar kan? Ini sudah siang. Ayo kita makan," suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkan itu semua. Aku mencoba membohongi hati nuraniku, aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri. Aku mencintai Draco, sangat mencintainya, aku takut kalau ternyata kejadian tadi siang akan merusak hubungan kami. Cukup, biarkan saja hatiku sakit, yang penting aku masih bisa bersamanya. Lalu kulihat matanya, mata Draco selalu memperlihatkan kebenaran, dan saat ini kebenaran itu ada di matanya, namun aku tetap tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Harry... Harry, _please_, dengarkan aku. Jangan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa-apa lagi. Kita baik-baik saja."

"Harry!" Draco kini setengah berteriak padaku. "Harry, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi bersamamu. Ternyata aku lelah, lelah dengan semua pandangan orang terhadapku, pandangan jijik ayahku saat melihatku. Aku lelah, Harry. Aku rindu keluargaku, dan Asto mengerti diriku saat ini. Ini bukan salahmu Harry, ini salahku yang lemah. Maafkan aku, Harry," Draco menundukkan wajahnya, dia menciumi tanganku yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, pendengaranku seakan tuli, dan ada ruang hampa tercipta di sudut hatiku, ruang hampa yang gelap dan dingin.

"Draco… Aku mencintaimu," Hanya itu yang sanggup aku katakan, aku tetap mencoba untuk mempertahankan perasaan kami. Aku tetap mencoba mempertahankan keutuhan hatiku yang sudah retak dan nyaris hancur.

"Aku tahu, Harry. Aku tahu... Maaf. Aku akan segera pindah dari sini." Draco memeluk tubuhku.

Aku terlalu sakit untuk merasakan hal lain. Aku hanya bisa termangu dan mencoba untuk membalas pelukannya, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuhnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang sudah menemaniku selama dua tahun ini. Menyimpan kenangan aroma tubuhnya agar aku bisa bertahan melewati esok hari.

_***Present***_

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

Malam ini aku tidak dapat tidur. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah kedatangan mendadak Draco tadi sore? Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang dia inginkan dariku. Tidak cukupkah dia menyakiti hatiku saat itu? Dia pergi setelah dengan mudahnya memberitahuku bahwa dia lelah bersamaku dan dia merasa segalanya lebih mudah jika bersama Astoria.

Aku mengingat kembali bagaimana aku bisa melewati hariku setelah kepergian Draco. Marah, sedih, dan bahkan rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Draco merasa terjebak bersamaku, namun rasa bersalah itu seiring waktu berganti dengan perasaan terkhianati, bagaimana bisa aku merasa bersalah telah membuat Draco jatuh cinta padaku dan memilih untuk hidup bersamaku, walau pada akhirnya dia menyesal telah bersamaku. Hermione dan Ron selalu menemaniku dan membantuku untuk bangkit kembali. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya dia datang kesini dan meminta untuk berbicara?

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

"Harry, _please_, ijinkan aku bicara. Setidaknya bicaralah padaku sebagai teman." Draco datang lagi ke rumahku keesokan harinya, dia terlihat lelah dan berantakan. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Teman? Memang pernahkah kita berteman Draco? Sebelum berhubungan pun, kita berdua adalah musuh." Aku mendengus sebal. Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri yang sedikit bersimpati setelah melihat tampangnya yang lelah itu.

"Kalau begitu sebagai mantan kekasih, sebagai sesama alumni Hogwarts, atau hanya sebagai sesama penyihir, ijinkan aku berbicara padamu, Harry, _please_…"

Aku menghela nafas, menyerah. "Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja, masuklah."

Aku mengajak Draco masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu rumahku.

"Kau hanya akan sebentar di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu menyediakan minuman untukmu kan?" tanyaku dingin.

Draco menatapku dengan sedih dan menghela nafas.

"Harry, aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku tidak berhak datang dan meminta maaf padamu setelah apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku harus meminta maaf lagi padamu, aku…"

"Draco, cukup. Jika kau datang untuk meminta maaf, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Kau sudah meminta maaf berulang kali saat itu." Aku memotong ucapannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Love_."

Aku tersentak, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa yang dia katakan? Rindu?

"Rindu? _For__ Merlin__'__s__ sake__!_ Kau tidak BERHAK merindukanku," jawabku setengah berteriak. Dia pikir dia siapa? Meninggalkanku demi wanita lain lalu datang kembali dan mengatakan rindu?

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Harry. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku salah karena meninggalkanmu. Aku salah karena tidak berusaha keras untuk bertahan bersamamu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Harry. Ijinkan aku kembali padamu."

Draco berusaha meraih tanganku, namun aku segera menepisnya dan bangkit dari kursiku.

"Draco, apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau menyadari apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku? Kau ingin kembali padaku, setelah semua itu?"

"Harry, kumohon. Apapun akan kulakukan agar aku bisa bersamamu lagi," Draco bangkit dan berusaha memelukku, namun aku segera melepaskan diri darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Greengrass?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Dan semudah itu pula kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Greengrass, sama mudahnya saat kau memutuskanku? Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama selama dua tahun itu? Apa semudah itu hatimu berubah, Draco?"

"Harry, aku—" Draco tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pergilah, Draco. Waktumu untuk berbicara padaku sudah habis." Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumahku, mengisyaratkan agar Draco mengikutiku.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, tapi aku akan kembali lagi. Karena aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku serius."

Aku hanya bisa diam memandang punggung Draco yang beranjak pergi.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Draco membuktikan kata-katanya bahwa dia akan kembali lagi. Semenjak kedatangannya ke rumahku itu, dia terus menerus menemuiku, mendatangiku di kantor auror, mencegatku di kala aku berpatroli dan juga berulang kali datang ke rumahku.

Sudah berulang kali aku menutup pintu rumahku didepan wajahnya, menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Bahkan Draco berani mendatangiku saat aku sedang kencan dengan Cedric. Memang saat ini aku sedang dekat dengan Cedric. Dia bisa membuatku tertawa lagi setelah kepergian Draco, namun aku belum bisa membuka hatiku sepenuhnya untuk pria lain. Cedric mengerti dan bersedia menungguku, walau aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus menungguku.

Hatiku sudah retak, dan satu kepingan hilang saat Draco pergi. Aku tidak mampu kembali pada Draco, karena hati ini tidak akan sanggup menanggung sakit jika suatu saat Draco pergi lagi.

_But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

Akhirnya aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Draco yang seenaknya. Dia terus menerus mendatangiku, meminta maaf, atau hanya sekedar menyapaku dan menggodaku ketika kami bertemu di kementrian. Saat akhirnya dia datang lagi ke rumahku membawa sekeranjang cokelat kodok kesukaanku, kekesalanku akhirnya meledak.

"Draco, cukup. jangan datang lagi ke sini, jangan datang lagi menemui atau berbicara lagi padaku," aku menepiskan tangannya saat dia berusaha memberikan sekeranjang cokelat kodok itu, dan membuat isinya berserakan di tanah.

"Harry…." Draco terkejut dengan tindakanku, dia tidak pernah melihatku sekasar ini padanya.

"Draco, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali padamu," aku berusaha menekan kekesalanku

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Harry?"

Aku menghela nafas "Kau tidak berhak menanyakan itu padaku, Draco."

"Jawab aku, Harry!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintai orang yang sudah membawa kepingan hatiku?" akhirnya aku menjawab sambil menatap matanya,

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa kembali padamu, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku dengan cara yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu suatu saat nanti, namun aku tidak akan pernah lupa, dan saat ini aku bahkan tidak yakin apa sudah bisa memaafkanmu dengan tulus."

"Harry, tampaknya aku mengerti maksudmu, walau aku tidak suka, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi Harry, setelah berpisah denganmu, aku menyadari bahwa kau satu-satunya pemilik hatiku, kini mungkin kita belum bisa bersama, tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa mendapatkan cintamu kembali."

Draco tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia hanya tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkanku. Ada perasaan lega dan perih saat dia pergi, entah sampai kapan rasa perih ini ada, mungkin tidak akan hilang, tapi saat ini, begini sudah cukup. Aku memang mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, tapi aku masih belum mampu kembali bersanding dengannya. Rasa sakit itu masih terasa, masih terukir jelas pada dinding hatiku yang hampa. Biarkan aku menyimpan perasaan ini untukku sendiri saja, biarkan hatiku tak berpasangan, aku hanya ingin begini... karena aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

_'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back<br>You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_*_** fiuh, saya ga tau saya menulis apa, tulisan pertama saya tentang Drarry, mungkin feel nya kurang dapat, gomen. tapi setelah dengar lagu itu, entah kenapa plot drarry ini berkeliaran di kepalaku, padahal biasanya saya nulis qaf. tapi saya ga bisa bikin Brian atau Justin selingkuh***

**thanks to beta reader ku yang tetap setia OrdinaryKyuu dan kali ini kak Sun-T ikut menambahkan dan membantu saya sebagai sang author drarry expert. Thanks juga buat Pucca_hiruma yang pertama kali edit typo nya :p. fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Geng OOT yang tetap dan makin OOT, *tabokin kak Donnaughty Sun-T, OrdinaryKyuu, Nyoman_dhyana, Yuuki, Pucca_hiruma dan lainnya. **

**terima kasih buat orang yang baca fic ini, jangan lupa ripiu nya yak ;)_  
><em>**


End file.
